Harry Potter soundtracks
Harry Potter soundtracks 'refers to the eight albums compiled for the eight Harry Potter films from 2001 to 2011. The scores were composed by John Williams (1-3), Patrick Doyle (4), Nicholas Hooper (5 & 6) and Alexandre Desplat (7 & 8). There have also been songs composed by other musicians that appeared in the films, such as "O' Children" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. Soundtracks ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Released on 30 October 2001, the score was composed and conducted by John Williams. The soundtrack was nominated for Best Original Score at the 74th Academy Awards. *'''Prologue *'Harry's Wondrous World' - Similarly structured to the family theme, it changes from the tune of Hedwig's Theme to a more hopeful and lively theme. It represents Harry Potter. *'The Arrival of Baby Harry' *'Letters from Hogwarts' *'Diagon Alley and the Gringotts Vault '- the Diagon Alley piece is not heard in the original release of the film but appears on the soundtrack and in . *'Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and the Journey to Hogwarts' *'Entry into the Great Hall and Banquet' *'Mr Longbottom Flies' *'Hogwarts Forever! and the Moving Stairs' *'The Norwegian Ridgeback and a Change of Season' *'The Quidditch Match' *'Christmas at Hogwarts - '''Played when winter arrives. Also heard in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *'The Invisibility Cloak and the Library Scene''' *'Fluffy's Harp' *'In the Devil's Snare and the Flying Keys' *'The Chess Game' *'The Face of Voldemort' *'Leaving Hogwarts' *'Hedwig's Theme' - The dominant theme closely identified with and used in all of the Harry Potter films to date. The theme featured prominently in trailers and promotional material prior to the film's release. A concert piece of the same name also exists and is frequently performed by amateur and professional musicians. This arrangement can be found on the original motion picture soundtrack. The song has since become the iconic tune for the Harry Potter film series. Themes *'Family Portrait' - A melody heard when Harry is thinking of his parents, when he sees them in the Mirror of Erised sequence and in grand statements during "A Change of Season" and "Leaving Hogwarts”. Also heard in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *'The Dursleys' Theme' - A melody played when Uncle Vernon tears up a Hogwarts letter. It also appears in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets as Vernon drills bars on Harry's window. *'Nimbus 2000' - Fluttery and sweeping theme associated with the Nimbus 2000 and flying. The second portion of the piece "Hedwig's Theme" is based on this theme, and a version is also heard in "The Quidditch Match". Also heard in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. *'Voldemort's Theme' - Theme associated with Voldemort. It can be heard in "The Quidditch Match" and "The Face of Voldemort", after Voldemort's face is revealed. Also heard in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *'You-Know-Who's Theme' - Theme associated with Lord Voldemort. Also heard in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *'The Stone Motif' - This is the three-note motif associated with the Philosopher's Stone, sometimes identified as another of Voldemort's themes. Though it is used in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for general danger or mystery, a significant part of that score was adapted by William Ross from the first film and so its original representation remains unknown. This motif heavily features in the track "The Face of Voldemort" and the climax of "The Gringott's Vault". Also heard in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *'Magic Community' - A festive theme heard in the film during the Diagon Alley sequence and later entering the Great Hall. A variation also appears at the end of "Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters and Journey to Hogwarts" just after Hogwarts is first revealed. *'Hogwarts' Forever!' - A noble, brass-oriented march. Despite the name, the theme is always associated with Gryffindor. A grander, more intricate version of this theme is used at the Quidditch match. *'Quidditch' - Fanfare theme played during the Quidditch matches. The "B" theme is an adaptation of the "Hogwarts" theme. *'Forest Motif' - Ominous string motif associated with the Dark Forest. Also heard in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *'Dark Motif' - Played at the intro of the Philosopher's Stone soundtrack "The Arrival of Baby Harry". It is also played in the Chamber of Secrets. *'Theme for Voldemort's Past / Sad Theme '- a variation of Hedwig's Theme first heard when Ollivander suspects that Voldemort's wand's brother might be suitable for Harry. It is also used in Chamber of Secrets when Harry and Ron visit the petrified Hermione in the hospital wing. *[[Christmas at Hogwarts|'House Ghosts of Hogwarts Christmas Song']] ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' Released on 12 November 2002, the score was composed by John Williams. The soundtrack was nominated for Best Original Score at the 74th Academy Awards. It was adapted and conducted by William Ross with the London Symphony Orchestra. *'Prologue: Book II and the Escape from the Dursleys' *'Fawkes the Phoenix' - A beautiful and heroic theme for Dumbledore's pet phoenix. It closely resembles the Chamber theme in structure but contrasts sharply in mood. *'The Chamber of Secrets' motif - A dark and mysterious theme similarly structured to "Hedwig's Theme" which is associated with the Chamber of Secrets. A second, more frantic motif consisting of rising strings is also part of this theme, often underlaying the first idea. A concert arrangement of these two ideas exists on the original motion picture soundtrack. *'Gilderoy Lockhart' - A pompous, comedic theme heard a few times in the movie when Gilderoy Lockhart appears. Strings and harpsichord primarily play it. *'The Flying Car' - A rhythmic, playful motif played when the Weasley's flying car is flown to Hogwarts and later escapes to the Forest. *'Introducing Colin' *'The Duelling Club' *'Dobby the House-Elf' - A light, quirky theme employing woodwinds and strings. *'The Spiders' - A descending string motif associated with the spiders, in particular the Acromantulas living in the Forest. It comprises 8-note phrases, suggesting the legs of a spider. *'Myrtle Warren' *'Meeting Aragog' *'Meeting Tom Riddle' *'Cornish Pixies ' *'Polyjuice Potion' *'Cakes for Crabbe and Goyle' *'Duelling the Basilik' *'Reunion of Friends' *'Harry's Wondrous World' ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' Released on 25 May 2004, the score was composed and conducted by John Williams. The score for relied less on thematic material and more on stand-alone pieces. *'Lumos! (Hedwig's Theme)' *'Aunt Marge's Waltz' *'The Knight Bus' *'Apparition on the Train' *'Double Trouble' - performed by the children's choir at the London Oratory School Schola, the lyrics are from a scene in Shakespeare's Macbeth which features three witches surrounding a cauldron to cast a spell. It is structurally based on the Nimbus 2000 theme. *'Buckbeak's Flight' - A majestic, "soaring" theme largely using strings. It is heard twice in the film; when Harry first rides Buckbeak and later when he and Hermione rescue Sirius. *'A Window to the Past' - A poignant theme used to represent the last connections to Harry's family, most notably Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, making heavy use of period instruments such as the recorder and harpsichord. http://musicby.jw-music.net/midi/windowpast.mid *'The Whomping Willow and the Snowball Fight' *'Secrets of the Castle' *'The Portrait Gallery' *'Hagrid the Professor' *'Monster Books and Boggarts!' *'Quidditch, Third Year' *'Lupin's Transformation and Chasing Scabbers' *'The Patronus Light' - Sung by an ethereal chorus, more a chord progression than actual motif or theme. Associated with the "Expecto Patronum" spell, it is poignantly layered with the "Past" theme during the climax of the film. *'The Werewolf Scene' *'Saving Buckbeak' *'Forward to Time Past' *'The Dementors Converge ' *'Finale' *'Mischief Managed!' Themes *'The Dark Omen motif' - An ominous four-note motif associated with the Grim or Sirius Black in his animal form, notably heard in "Quidditch, Third Year" and "The Knight Bus" *'Peter Pettigrew's Theme' - An eerie harpsichord motif, it only consists of three notes though the first is repeated several times. It is not heard on the soundtrack album, but is frequently associated with Peter Pettigrew in the film. *'Quidditch Fugue - '''A fugal idea which can be heard during the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. It was later adapted by Nicholas Hooper and used for the Quidditch match in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. * [[Double Trouble|'Double Trouble']] - Choir piece written by John Williams inspired by a scene from Shakespeare's Macbeth. "Double Trouble" is heard throughout the third film's score. ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Released on 15 November 2005, it was composed and conducted by Patrick Doyle at the London Symphony Orchestra. The previous films were composed by John Williams who had to step down due to schedule conflicts. *'The Story Continues' *'Frank Dies' *'The Quidditch World Cup'- Themes for the Irish / Bulgarian (also used for Durmstrang) Quidditch Team. The Durmstrang theme was used in the original teaser trailer for the film. *The Dark Mark *Foreign Visitors Arrive *'The Goblet of Fire' - Main motif of the score, a rising minor key and very ominous theme. It also represents Voldemort at times. It is used in "Frank Dies", "The Goblet of Fire" and "Voldemort". *'Rita Skeeter' *'Sirius Fire' *'Harry Sees Dragons' *'Golden Egg' *'Neville's Waltz' *'Harry in Winter' *'Potter Waltz' *'Underwater Secrets' *'The Black Lake' *'Hogwarts' March' - Heard before and after the Maze Sequence. *'The Maze' *'Voldemort' *'Death of Cedric' *'Another Year Ends' *'Hogwarts Hymn' - Chorale for Strings. *'Do the Hippogriff' *'This Is the Night' *'Magic Works' Themes *'Beauxbatons Theme' - Theme associated with the Beauxbatons School and Madame Maxime. *'Harry's Theme' - New theme representing Harry, it appears notably as Harry asks Cho out to the Yule Ball and during Priori Incantatem as the echo of his parents rise from Voldemort's wand. A full version of the theme appears on the soundtrack, called "Harry in Winter". ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' Released on 10 July 2007, Nicholas Hooper's score for the fifth film relied far less on a thematic approach, instead favouring incidental and atmospheric music. In March and April of 2007, Hooper and the London Chamber Orchestra recorded nearly two hours of music at Abbey Road Studios in London. *'Fireworks' *'Professor Umbridge' - Theme for the new Ministry-appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher/High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge. Comprises two sections; the first a descending motif in high winds and glockenspiel accompanied by heavy brass and the secondary part a pompous, rising march. As the score progresses the theme becomes more ominous, reflecting the true nature of the cruel and callous Umbridge. *'Another Story' *'Dementors in the Underpass' *'Dumbledore's Army' *'The Hall of Prophecies' *'Possession' - A slow, rising motif representing Voldemort's slow and calculated possession of Harry. *'The Room of Requirement' *'The Kiss' *'A Journey to Hogwarts' *'The Sirius Deception' *'Death of Sirius' *'Umbridge Spoils a Beautiful Morning' *'Takes Over' *'The Ministry of Magic' *'The Sacking of Trelawney' *'Flight of the Order of the Phoenix' *'Loved Ones and Leaving' Themes *'Luna' - Theme for Luna Lovegood. This very wispy piece well reflects the strangeness of the character. ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Released on 14 July 2009, it was written by Nicholas Hooper and conducted by Alastair King at the Chamber Orchestra of London. * Opening * In Noctem '''- A choral piece written by Nicholas Hooper. It was written as source music for a deleted scene involving the Hogwarts choir singing as they look upon the lightning-struck tower. Although removed from the final cut of the film, pieces of it still appears throughout the film and the original piece is heard on the soundtrack. * '''The Story Begins * Ginny * Snape & the Unbreakable Vow * Wizard Wheezes * Dumbledore's Speech * Living Death * Into the Pensieve * The Book * Ron's Victory * Harry & Hermione * School * Malfoy's Mission * The Slug Party * Into the Rushes * Farewell Aragog * Dumbledore's Foreboding * Of Love & War * When Ginny Kissed Harry * Slughorn's Confession * Journey to the Cave * The Drink of Despair * Inferi in the Firestorm * The Killing of Dumbledore * Dumbledore's Farewell * The Friends * The Weasley Stomp Themes *'Death Eaters theme '- A theme associated with the Death Eaters heard during the opening, The Burrow Attack and when Malfoy lets the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. It is played by a string, brass and percussion ensemble . Can also be heard on the tracks "Opening", "Into the Rushes", and "Malfoy's Mission". *'Dumbledore's theme - '''A subtle choral piece played whenever Dumbledore is present. It can be heard on the tracks "In Noctem", "Dumbledore's Speech", and "Dumbledore's Foreboding". A much more powerful variation of the theme can be heard on the track "Journey to the Cave". A more emotional variation is heard in "Opening", "Dumbledore's Farewell" and in the Deathly Hallows Part 2, when "Dumbledore's Farewell" is heard during the pensieve sequence. *'Malfoy - A mysterious piece that can be heard on "Malfoy's Mission" In the film, it can be heard when Malfoy is in the Room of Requirement and when he is talking to Snape outside of the Christmas party. A variation of the theme can be heard when Harry, Ron and Hermione are spying on Malfoy in Borgin and Burkes. *'''Slughorn's Theme - '''A mysterious but gentle piece played on woodwind. It is heard when Slughorn shows Harry his photographs and talks of having known Harry's mother, Lily. Later Harry mentions Lily's sacrifice to influence Slughorn to give up his memory. It can be heard on the track "Slughorn's Confession". *Hermione's Theme '- A gentle, emotional piece played on a harp as she confesses her feeling for Ron to Harry and later as she comforts Ron in the Hospital wing after his poisoning. It can be heard on the track "Harry and Hermione". ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Alexandre Desplat wrote and conducted Parts 1 and 2 at the London Symphony Orchestra. ''Part 1'' * Obliviate * Snape to Malfoy Manor * Polyjuice Potion * Sky Battle * At the Burrow * Harry and Ginny * The Will * Death Eaters * Dobby * Ministry of Magic * Detonators * The Locket * Fireplace Escape * Ron Leaves * The Exodus * Godric's Hollow Graveyard * Bathilda Bagshot * Hermione's Parents * Destroying the Locket * Ron's Speech * Lovegood * The Deathly Hallows * Captured and Tortured * Rescuing Hermione * Farewell to Dobby * The Elder Wand ''Part 2'' * Lily's Theme (Opening) * The Tunnel * Underworld * Gringotts * Dragon Flight * Neville * A New Headmaster * Panic Inside Hogwarts * Statues * The Grey Lady * In the Chamber of Secrets * Battlefield * The Diadem * Broomsticks and Fire * Courtyard Apocalypse * Snape's Demise * Severus and Lily * Harry's Sacrifice * The Resurrection Stone * Harry Surrenders * Procession * Neville the Hero * Showdown * Voldemort's End * A New Beginning Themes *'The Trio Theme \ Main Theme' - Serves as the main theme which is notably heard in "Obliviate", "At the Burrow", "The Will", "Ron Leaves", "Death Eaters", "Hermione's Parents", "Ron's Speech", "The Deathly Hallows", and "Harry's Sacrifice". Desplat has stated that this theme represents the trio and the "loss of innocence" they experience during their journey. *'Death Eaters' - A tune associated with the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters which is notably heard in "Snape to Malfoy Manor" and "Death Eaters". *'Voldemort's Theme' - The descending theme for Voldemort can be heard several times through the film. It is the most clear when Harry and Voldemort meet during the Battle of the Seven Potters. It can also be heard in "Voldemort's Theme" and it is also tied to the "Death Eaters" theme and "Snape to Malfoy Manor". *'Dobby's Theme' - Theme associated with Dobby, notably heard in "Dobby" and briefly in "Rescuing Hermione". *'Horcruxes Theme' - A mystery melody associated with the Horcruxes. can be heard on the tracks "The Locket", "Dobby", "Bathilda Bagshot", "Destroying the Locket", "Underworld", and "Broomsticks and Fire". *'Band of Brothers Theme' - Desplat created a new theme for Joy and Hope which he refers to as the "Band of Brothers" theme, since it plays whenever the Order of the Phoenix or other friends are on screen. It can be heard during "Polyjuice Potion", "Sky Battle", "At the Burrow", "Harry and Ginny" ,"Grimmauld Place", "Neville", "Battlefield" and "Showdown". *'Ron and Hermione Romance Theme' - Desplat created this theme specifically for Ron and Hermione's undying love for each other. It is heard in "Ron's Speech" and when Ron and Hermione kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. It's a relative of the main theme. *'Lily's Theme' - Theme associated with Lily Evans, Harry Potter and Severus Snape. It is the main theme of Part 2. It is a vocal theme (performed by Joe Hisaishi's daughter, Mai Fujisawa), which can be heard on the tracks "Lily's Theme", "Snape’s Demise", "The Resurrection Stone ", and "Voldemort's End". A broader, more majestic rendition is heard in "Dragon Flight" *'The Dumbledore Theme -' This theme is about Dumbledore's dark past and can be heard during "The Will", "Detonators", the bonus track "The Dumbledores", and "The Elder Wand". An unreleased alternate version from Part 1 is heard in Part 2 when the trio meets with Aberforth Dumbledore. *'Statues Theme' - This motif is the second main theme of Part 2 and is used for the epic moments in the movie. It can be heard in "A New Headmaster", "Panic Inside Hogwarts", "Statues", "Courtyard Apocalypse", "The Resurrection Stone", and "A New Beginning". *'Deathly Hallows Theme - '''This mysterious theme represents the Deathly Hallows. It also seems to centre around Xenophilius Lovegood. It appears in "Godric's Hollow Graveyard", "Lovegood", "The Tale of Three Brothers", and "The Deathly Hallows". A new recording of parts of "The Deathly Hallows" appears in Part 2 as the trio consults Ollivander. *'Theme of Grief''' - This is perhaps the most emotional theme which is only used a few times in the film on crucial sad moments, and it's the continuation of the main theme. The first time you hear this theme is during "Obliviate", it's heard in "At The Burrow", "Ron Leaves", "Farewell to Dobby" and "Harry's Sacrifice". *'Bureaucratic Theme' - A funny theme which can be heard when Harry walks past Umbridge's office and sees all the employers making the guide against mudbloods. Can be heard in "Detonators". *'Battlefield' - A march that can be heard several times during "The Grey Lady", "Showdown" and "Battlefield". *'Gringotts Cart Ride - '''This action theme is used for the chart ride in Gringotts and the escape. Notably heard during "The Tunnel", "Underworld", and "Dragon Flight". *'Resurrection Theme''' - Only appearing in Part 2, this theme is heard at the the beginning of "The Resurrection Stone" and in the unreleased cue "Harry is Dead". Songs ''Prisoner of Azkaban'' *'A Winter's Spell' - Choir tune briefly heard in Hogsmeade as sung by a small group of street performers. ''Goblet of Fire'' *[[This Is The Night|'This Is The Night']] - Rock tune by the Weird Sisters inspired by the Yule Ball Dance. *[[Do The Hippogriff|'Do The Hippogriff']] - Rock tune by the Weird Sisters inspired by the Yule Ball Dance. *[[Magic Works|'Magic Works']] - Soft rock tune by the Weird Sisters inspired by the Yule Ball Dance. Heard when Hagrid and Madam Maxime dances. *[[Underwater Secrets (soundtrack)|'Merpeople's Song']] - Black Lake clue inspired by the song from the Golden Egg. This is heard on the cue "Underwater Secrets". ''Order of the Phoenix'' *[[Boys Will Be Boys|'Boys Will Be Boys']] - A Muggle song by The Ordinary Boys heard while Harry Potter and Seamus Finnigan are arguing. *'Big Beat Repeat' - A Muggle song by Josh Powell heard in the Gryffindor common room following the Quidditch match. ''Deathly Hallows Part 1'' *[[Für Elise|'Für Elise']] (german) / For Elise (english) - A Muggle song composed by Ludwig van Beethoven played by Ron and Hermione on piano. *'My Love is Always Here' - Briefly Sung by a choir in Godric's Hollow in a church *[[O Children|'O Children']] - A Muggle song by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds which Harry and Hermione dance to. Gallery File:PSsoundtrack.JPG File:ChamberofSecretsoundtrack.JPG File:PrisonerofAzkabansoundtrack.JPG File:GobletofFiresoundtrack.JPG File:OrderofthePhoenixsoundtrack.JPG File:HalfBloodPrincesoundtrack.PNG File:DeathlyHallowsPart1.JPG File:DeathlyHallowsPart2.JPG Related music Video game composer Jeremy Soule composed the score for the first four Harry Potter video games and for Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup. Even if he used little material from Williams' scores, he stayed in the fan fare magical style of the movies and created new themes evolving through the four games. His use of choirs, particularly in the third score, gives a gigantic aspect to the music. More recently, James Hannigan has stepped in to write for the series, scoring the games from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix onwards. On top of some original scores, the music for these games incorporates the main John Williams themes as well as music from Jeremy Soule's scores for the first four games. Also using epic choirs are the companies that create the music for Harry Potter's movie trailers. Music by X-Ray Dog, Immediate Music, Brand X Music, Pfeifer Broz. Music, Two Steps from Hell and Audiomachine, and John Williams' "Hedwig's Theme" can be heard in the trailers. * The first two movies used adaptions of John Williams' themes by Brand-X Music. * The third movie features both music by John Williams and original Brand-X Music cues. The fourth movie uses John Williams', Patrick Doyle's and Brand X Music's music, and cues by Immediate Music and X-Ray Dog. * The fifth movie's trailer scores used cues by X-Ray Dog, Pfeifer Broz. Music, Audiomachine, Brand-X Music and Two Steps from Hell and both the original Hedwig's Theme and a new adaptation. * The sixth movie uses John Williams' Hedwig's Theme and Apparition on the Train, as well as cues from Brand-X Music and X-Ray Dog. * American rock singer Bruce Springsteen wrote a song for Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone titled "I'll Stand by You Always" that was rejected due to J. K. Rowling's contract stipulation with Warner Bros. that no commercial songs could be used in the Harry Potter films."I'll Stand by You Always". Springsteen Lyrics. Lebanese Tribute to Bruce Springsteen, 10 Feb. 2017. Web. 19 Feb. 2017. Notes and references Soundtracks from Harry Potter Films